To Dwell in the Past
by EternalInspiration
Summary: After his visit to his cute grandson's ally's house, Rome reminisces his friendship with his enemy Germania. The ancient empire goes a bit crazy from the literal stroll down memory lane, but a surprise visit from a valued deceased straightens him out... And maybe more.


"_Why did you disappear?_ _You once had such great power and you just disappeared?_ _And where did you go?_ _Where are you now?_"

The words still echoed in his mind, howling like the night's wind. Hazel eyes look up to the grand night sky. Sigh. I envy you, sky. You'll always be bigger than us... And free. A small smile graced his smooth lips as he kept walking. And walking... Farther and farther away from his past.

Rome had just paid a visit to his cute little Italy and ally. Though he didn't properly express it, he was quite shocked to find out that it was...

There was no mistaking anything. The resemblance was just too great; they even had the same personality! Rome stopped for a moment, staring at the concrete. Germania's land. The very thought tasted bitter – how much more bitter when he would actually say it? Deeply sighing, Rome kept walking.  
Fortunately, there wasn't anyone outside (save the five people who either were drunk or are journeying home from work) probably because it was still 2:34 a.m. A few cars passed him by, and the clubs were as loud as ever. Yet it was still quiet enough for his thoughts to slyly flood his mind with the dreadful past. Finally arriving at his destination, the ancient empire plopped down on the wooden bench.

It was freezing, but Rome only wore his traditional clothing: a dress-like piece of clothing that only covered his torso and half of his thighs. He didn't mind, however, remembering that he had faced worse brutal weather.

Now.

Taking advantage of the empty park's peaceful silence, Rome began to ponder the blonde nation's words. "I have a feeling," Rome said, smiling as he saw his breath in the cold air, "that those words didn't just come from him." The country-turned-city reclined back against the worn wood, spreading his arms out on top of the wood then crossing his legs. "Yup! The kid's smart and all but he barely knows me!" He put his hands behind the back of his head, tilting his head up to stare at the clear sky dotted with bright balls of energy.

Rome chuckled.

"I really can't believe that my cute grandson would be allies with yours, Germania." Slowly, Rome closed his eyes. "Who could've ever thought that our grandsons would even be friends! Heh, what has the world turned into now."  
As if the golden-haired empire with cerulean eyes next to him on the bench, Rome stretched then swiftly sat up."Ne, Germania, it's amazing how much he looks like you!" Rome broadly smiled, talking to the lonely void of space. Thank God there wouldn't be anyone around the park for another two hours or so.

"What was his name again Germany was it... Anyways! He's got the same hair, well it's actually shorter, but anyways, he's also got your eyes! He's almost the spitting image of you!" The handsome brunette boomed with laughter.

In Rome's delusion, Germania was blushing, grumbling the fact that Germany would of course resemble him after being raised by him. "Well, I raised my cute Italy but he doesn't look like his sexy grandpa at all... Except for the curl," glumly said Rome. His shoulders slumped; he looked as if he were about to cry. Germania sighed and comforted the once-great empire, consoling him by mumbling that Italy and Rome acted alike. Instantly, Rome beamed.

"Oh Germania!" shouted the brunette. "You always know how to cheer me up!" Then, sudden flashes of blood-bathed war shot through his mind. _And you also know how to tear me down_.

Germania's eyebrows furrowed and he asked what was wrong. Rome tried to shake off the sudden flashbacks, forcing out a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine," he kept smiling but the other knew it was only a façade. "I just visited our grandsons. They got along better than I expected." Silence finally came back and settled in.

Finally, water droplets fell on the bench then soil. Rome leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and then covered his face.

_Look at you, he berated himself in mind, you're talking to your imagination again. How pathetic. Talking about your pitiful visit – you never did have enough strength to accomplish what you were there for. __To correct your past._

Tears still flowed out. _Coward_.

_You knew that Germany would be the spitting image of him. You've seen him many times before when Germany was just a child. Now you screwed up your one and only chance of fixing things. Peh. And you know what else is cowardly? You not waking up Italy to tell him why you disappeared when he need you most. Tch, I wonder how you ever did manage to build such an extraordinary empire that would last through history. It should have been Germania; it should've been you who fell and will never return. You never deserved his friendship!_

The dark voice in his mind kept tormenting the ancient empire, insulting and bashing the last of his self-esteem. Suddenly, there was a soft pressure, almost like two hands, on his shoulders. Rome trembled in surprise, looking up. Through stinging eyes, he saw the impossible.

Germania was kneeling right in front of him!

Rome laughed hysterically, "I'm going senile again, aren't I?"

"No." The blonde empire's one-word response shocked the other. That voice...

"B-but h-how?" Rome finally noticed. As real as he looked, Germania was still transparent. Additionally, he had on a pure white robe. The brunette just laughed again. "Yay! Thank you God for letting you into Paradise!"

Germania's worried expression deepened. "Rome, I need you to listen to me. I-I din't have much time..."

"Si. I'll shut up now."

"Rome," Germania whispered. Then, his deep voice grew to the normal talking tone. "You need to stop this. Please."

"Stop what?" The man tilted his head. He honestly did not know what his frenemy was talking about.

"You know what I mean," Germania glared. Yet... Beyond his eyes, his heart was pleading. "I need you stop blaming yourself. Not just about our past but this present as well. You've dragged this on long enough that it's just breaking me."

Rome stared deep into the man's cerulean eyes. He could see the pain and empathy within the irises. "It's all my fault." The grip on his shoulders grew tighter.

"No," softly growled Germania. "Stop."

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can. You are the Roman Empire. The Empire that nearly took over our world. The Empire who was well-known everywhere and could gain respect and fear every step he went. The Roman Empire. _My_ Empire."

Rome's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Suddenly, Germania pulled down Rome until their forehead tpuched each other's warm skin. "Rome, how I've missed you... It breaks me to see you talking to the air... But, I'm glad that I'm still in your memories, even if it hurts you."

"You should have told my dear Germany that it was partially my fault. I was too ashamed to tell him myself since he was so entranced by you and your power... I was too ashamed to tell him that I made the Roman Empire, his idol, disappear from the face of this planet."

Strong, familiar arms wrapped around Rome's neck. His eyes were a became droopy at the comforting hug. "Heh, don't beat yourself up, too, Germania. You're missing your purpose if you do. And it would be embarrassing to me if you did tell him." Rome rested his hands on Germania's shoulders. "I'm not being honest with myself you know. You did defeat me but it's still embarrassing."

"Hey, Germania, I'm glad I could talk to you again, but I'm being selfish here. The reason why I believe you're real right now is be ause I just want to face the past."

Germania was silent for a moment...

"Rome... Why did you disappear?"

The whisper tickled the said empire's nose. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid that I'll actually die from this world. Ever since I became aware of my weaknesses, it's been a scary world out there. That's why I went into hiding, leaving behind all my treasures to my two adorable grandsons." Rome grinned, showing off his pearly whites, yet the tears started to drip again. "Now I'm just a city at my cute grandson's. Pathetic and weak, isn't it?"

Germania gently kissed away the salty from the past. "Don't be scared anymore. I'm always with you."

"I love you, Rome."

Before he could respond, the figure faded away into thin air and Rome was all alone in the park again. Still soaking in the moment, the old man reclined back, exhausted both emotionally and mentally. He'll dictate whether Germania's visit was real or not, so for now, he'll just close his eyes. A genuine smile grew on Rome's lips.

He'll have to visit his cute grandson and friends very soon.

Aw! I just wanna hug Grandpa Rome right now! T^T Oh the things I write!

Anyways, thanks for reading this um... "ok" fanfic. I really enjoyed writing this but I still feel like something's missing... Honestly, I just have that odd feeling that someone's missing... Oh well! Please review and have a nice President's Day! :D

P.S: the beginning quote was from the SUBBED version of Axis Powers Hetalia Episode 32... It's not that I hate the dub or anything, I actually like it more than the sub, but... My laptop's broken and I only have a few resources where I can get my daily dose of Hetalia. Well, bye bye!


End file.
